Main Page
, President Oaks, Nelson and Eyring.]] The Digital Almanac about everything in the Mormon Religion, and particularly about The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (AKA: LDS Church or Mormon Church). The mission of this Wikia Project is to help everyone to gain a better appreciation of this religion and how it can help us grow closer to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. New in Mormonism * 16 Jan 2019 : [Move Over Vatican - CNN does special profile on the new Rome Italy Temple. * 15 Jan 2019 : '''Chico California Stake - Latest Camp Fire Progress Updates. * 15 Jan 2019 : Pictures of New Rome Temple Released - LDS Living. * 15 Jan 2019 : 2019 Mutual Theme Concert - On Tuesday, January 15, 2019, at 7:00 p.m. mountain standard time, Temple Square Performances will present a concert featuring the music from the 2019 Mutual theme album, If We Love Him. Songs will be performed live by the same young artists who created the album. The concert will be live-streamed from the Tabernacle on Temple Square and afterward made available for viewing on demand. * 04 Jan 2019 : The Missionary and the Paradise Fire - What a powerful testimony from this missionary serving in Paradise, California * 02 Jan 2019 : First Presidency Statement on Temples - hints at changes to the endowment and other ceremonies. * 16 Jan 2019 : Urdaneta Philippines Temple - Site Dedication and Groundbreaking * 26 Jan 2019 : '''Bangkok Thailand Temple - Site Dedication and Groundbreaking * 01-Jan-2019: '''Happy New Year - Now youth as young as 13 (as of 01-Jan-2019) can attend youth dances! * 14-Dec-2018: Church lowers Priesthood Age to 11 - Changes method for class advancement for young men and young women. * 05-Dec-2018: Updated Status on Church Regional Pageants - 4 to end, 3 to continue. "The goal of every activity in the church should be to increase faith in the Lord Jesus Christ and to share his gospel message throughout the world. Local celebrations of culture and history may be appropriate." * 09-Nov-2018: Mormon Communities in Butte County hit hard by Camp Fire - Two LDS Meetinghouses burned down by raging wildfire. * 07-Nov-2018: Elder Hartman Rector Jr passes away - Emeritus General Authority Seventy, Dies at Age 94 * 27-Oct-2018: Hill Cumorah Pagaent to Close after 2020 - Other Large church pageants to be scaled back. * 07-Oct-2018: General Conference Recaps: (No, we have no plans to change the name of this website.) ** MainTour Recap - spots many references to scouting and the new 2020 youth program. * 05-Oct-2018: Mormon Tabernacle Choir Name Change - New name is accounced today on their official website. * 04-Oct-2018: YA Weekly New Section Released in LDS Library App for Young Adults - Young adults from around the world and at Church headquarters plan and create the content, which will also feature Church leaders and other experts on topics relevant to young adults. * 03-Oct-2018: Become.org - New LDS Themed website managed by the church. * 28-Sep-2018: Now LDS Girls can join Scouting BSA - Many communities accross the USA are now forming Scout BSA Troops for Girls in anticipation of the official launch date of 01-Feb-2019. Contact your local BSA Scouting Council to find the new units forming near you. Now girls can do all of the fun stuff that Boy Scouts do and earn their way to Eagle. * 28-Sep-2018: Security Changes At General Conference - Some will notice some changes designed to improve security and enhance the patron experience at the Conference Center next weekend. Mission of the Church Perfecting the Saints * 2019 LDS Church Calendar * List of Stakes of the Church * List of Mormon Temples * Holy Scripture * Gospel Doctrine * Mormon History * Youth * Children * Young Adults * Family * Arts, Music and Culture Spreading the Gospel Church History * Mormon Pioneers - Over 500 stories of faith (Religion Wikia) * Missionary Service * General Authorities of the LDS Church * Teaching Today * Virtual Mission Salvation of the Dead * Family History * Temples of the LDS Church Serve Your Neighbor * Relief Society * Welfare Services content in the right column Mormon Videos More Mormon Videos References